


Sticking With What Works

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Handle With Care [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would put up with a lot for monster-hunting backup as capable as she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking With What Works

I muttered a candle-lighting incantation as I followed my guest into my apartment, so familiar with that particular exercise of will that I hardly needed to concentrate on the effort.

It must have surprised her, though, because she immediately turned back to me, eyes dancing in amusement.

"_Flickum bicus?_" she repeated in incredulous tones. "What kind of Latin is that?"

"The kind that works," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Buffy Summers might _look_ like Murphy's slightly taller, much sillier kid sister, but like Murph herself, the Slayer's cute, curvaceous, five-foot-and-change frame hid ferocious killer instincts and trained hand-to-hand skills capable of subduing foes several times her size. In Buffy's case, those talents were augmented by a spiritual entity much like my half-brother's Hunger, but without the life-sucking side-effects of a White Court vampire's demon side. As formidable as she was, though, she seemed to _delight_ in playing the bubbly blonde when not in battle.

Still, I'd put up with a lot for monster-hunting backup as capable as she was; and her fees were _much_ less expensive than Kincaid's.

Okay; and she was a lot prettier, too. So I have my own shallow side. So sue me.

"So here's the plan..."


End file.
